Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure with a rear pillar assembly having a reinforcement panel installed between inner and outer body panels, the reinforcement panel including a first seatbelt anchor support and a second seatbelt anchor support.
Background Information
A vehicle body structure with pillar assemblies often includes seatbelt anchor supports that are welded to an inboard surface of outer body panels that define the pillar assemblies.